La ultima misión: Recuperar a Alice
by milly loca
Summary: Un equipo de delincuentes disuelto hace tiempo por la tragedia, se vuelve a reunir contra una amenaza mayor, ya que la banda criminal "2P!" amenaza con causar una guerra nuclear, pero lo único que hará que este extinto equipo se vuelva a reunir es saber que su miembro Alice, no estaba muerta como ellos pensaban, ¿su ultima misión?: recuperarla y salvar al mundo del apocalipsis.


**Bueno mas que nada, esta historia nació de ver una maratón de "Rápido y Furioso", bueno solo la película 6, ya que esa es mi favorita espero que les guste y espero que me salga bien.**

 **Ok sin mas que decir, ¡EMPECEMOS!**

 **NOTA IMPORTA: Hetalia y Rápido y Furioso no me pertenecen, todo a sus creadores.**

 **Aclaración: Uso de 2P! y Nyos :D**

* * *

Capitulo 1: Reuniendo al Equipo.

Era una noche tranquila en los Estados Unidos, un equipo de seguridad nacional estaba rodeando una base del gobierno, donde tenían información sobre armamento militar, expedientes sobre información importante, Etc. El encargado de dicho equipo, un hombre de cabello rojo, de piel pálida, y de complexión fuerte, miraba al edificio con el semblante serio, odiaba a esos tipos, la banda criminal "2P!", los cuales siempre daban problemas.

-Espero que todo salga bien-Susurro frunciendo un poco el ceño.

-Yo también lo espero señor-Dijo su asistente una chica rubia con gafas.

En ese momento, escucharon una gran explosión cerca, pero como estaban del otro lado del edificio no pudieron hacer nada para impedir la fuga, eso y que en el proceso pudieron ver que tenían una nueva integrante en la banda, era nada mas y nada menos que Alice Kirkland, la prima de Allistor Kirkland, el encargado de aquel escuadrón, lo cual lo dejo impactado.

-Señor, ¿que hacemos ahora?-Pregunto Kaja mirandolo.

-Tendremos que juntar al único equipo que puede igualar a esa banda-Dijo serio el escoces.

-No me diga que...-Dejo lo que iba a decir en el aire cuando su jefe la interrumpió.

-Si, me refiero a "ESE" equipo-Dijo yendo a su camioneta y tomando rumbo hacia Canadá donde vivían un par de hermano un tanto peculiares.

 **Montreal, Canadá.**

Madeline y Alfred estaban tranquilamente en su casa, para Maddie el que su hermano viviera en su casa no le molestaba, ella sabia que el estaba un poco deprimido por la muerte de Alice en ese choque pero no se atrevía a preguntar al respecto, sabia que Alfred no lo pasaba bien recordando eso y menos recordando el pasado criminal de ambos, ahora vivían una vida feliz y sin peligros.

En ese momento, escucharon el timbre, cuando Alfred iba a ir a abrir, Maddie se le adelanto.

-Yo voy, tu no te preocupes-Le sonrió a su hermano mayor, el cual le regreso la sonrisa.

Madeline fue a abrir la puerta y al hacerlo se encontró con quien menos quería, Allistor Kirkland, la chica estaba impresionada de ver al pelirrojo en su puerta con una carpeta en manos, solo rezaba para que su hermano no viniera a la puerta y viera al familiar de la que en alguna vez fue su novia, desgraciadamente, la suerte no estaba de su parte.

-¿Que haces aquí Allistor?-Pregunto Alfred cruzado de brazos detrás de Maddie, era obvio que no le agradaba para nada verlo ahí.

-Primero que nada, ¿puedo pasar?-Les pregunto a los hermanos, Maddie se hizo a un lado para que entrara.

Una vez dentro y sentados en la sala, empezó a explicar lo que hacia en su casa y para que los necesitaba.

-Bien, ya que estamos aquí, les diré que los necesito, a ustedes y a su equipo para un trabajo de suma importancia-Les dijo serio.

-Lo sentimos Allistor, pero ya no hacemos trabajos de ese tipo y el equipo se disolvió hace mucho tiempo, cuando ocurrió lo... bueno tu entiendes-Dijo Maddie algo nerviosa, Alfred solo lo miraba serio.

-Chicos, se que no hice nada por Alice en su momento, pero se que ustedes son y se cuidan como una familia-Saco una foto de la carpeta que traia-Y les estoy dando la oportunidad de completar a esa familia-Mostro la imagen de Alice en ella.

Alfred se quedo sorprendido de ver que su querida Alice estaba viva, los dos se miraron con un semblante serio y asintieron.

-Lo haremos, pero necesitamos a nuestro equipo, y una cosa mas, cuando esto termine, quiero que nuestros antecedentes desaparezcan-Sentencio Alfred mirando a Allistor a los ojos.

-Veré que puedo hacer-Dijo el pelirrojo, estos chicos le salían caros.

 **Moscu, Rusia.**

Una pareja para nada usual estaba en su casa frente al fuego ya que hacia un poco de frió, la china estaba acurrucada cerca del ruso, mientras este la abrazaba para darle calor, si había algo que Ivan amaba era pasar tiempo con su novia Yin Chun Wang, la cual se estaba quedando dormida, hasta que escucharon el timbre sonar.

-Yo voy-Dijo el ruso, levantándose del sofá en el que estaban.

Maldijo en su mente, ya que sabia que Yin odiaba que maldijera, cuando abrió la puerta se encontró con dos personas que no esperaba ver en su casa.

-Ivan necesitamos hablar, contigo y Yin-Dijo el rubio mayor con semblante serio.

-Claro, pasen-Lo dijo mas por Maddie ya que no la iba a dejar afuera con tremendo frió.

Una vez que los cuatro estaban en la sala Alfred empezó diciendo algo que impacto a ambos jóvenes.

-Seré breve y sin rodeos, nos quieren a todos para un trabajo-Dijo, y claro miro el desagrado de ambos.

-Hay algo mas chicos-Hablo ahora Madeline-Alice esta viva.

Ahora si estaban impactados, ¿como podía ser eso posible?

-¿Como puede ser posible-Aru?-Pregunto la china confundida.

-Nosotros sepultamos a Alice, Da-Dijo el ruso igual que su novia.

-Nosotros tampoco lo sabemos, solo sabemos que hay una probabilidad de recuperarla, tenemos que aprovecharla-Dijo Madeline seria.

La asiática y el eslavo lo meditaron en silencio, para después dar su respuesta.

-Lo haremos-Dijeron al unisono con una sonrisa, les gustaba la idea de una ultima aventura.

-Todo sea por Alice-Aru-Comento Yin sonriendo, no le caía muy bien la británica, pero igual la apreciaba.

Y así los cuatro salieron directo a su siguiente destino, México, donde se encontraba otra pareja.

 **Guadalajara, México.**

Estaban una joven de origen mexicano y un joven de origen japones, a el le encantaba la cultura de su novia, ya que se le hacia interesante, en ese momento estaban los dos en un restaurante de comida mexicana degustando algo rico para comer.

-¿Y haz pensado en sentar cabeza?-Le pregunto la mexicana a su compañero.

-Tal vez, algún día de estos Lucia-Chan, pero estoy esperando a la persona indicada-Dijo mirándola con una sonrisa, la morena también le sonrió.

En ese momento, se percataron de que unos uniformados los estaban vigilando, por lo que tan solo intercambiar una mirada con el japones los dos echaron a correr, no sin antes dejar una propina en la mesa, huyendo de los policías, esquivando de todo a su paso, pero llego un momento en el que terminaron acorralados con un montón de oficiales a su alrededor.

-Vaya día el nuestro-Se quejo la latina con una pistola en la mano, ella siempre estaba preparada.

-Lo mismo digo-También se quejo el japones.

En ese momento, empezó a sonar un celular de la nada con el tono del "mariachi loco" por lo que el oficial que tenia ese tono de llamadas lo contesto.

-¿Diga?-Contesto su celular, el japones y la latina se le quedaron viendo confundidos.

- _Pasame a los chicos-_ Le contesto una voz joven y con acento escoces.

El oficial le paso el teléfono al japones, el cual contesto sin bajar la guardia.

-¿Diga?-Contesto serio.

- _Te necesito a ti y a Lucia para un trabajo-_ Dijo Allistor serio.

-Lo sentimos Allistor-San, pero ya nos retiramos de eso-Dijo el japones serio.

 _-¿Ni siquiera por Alice?-_ Pregunto, captando la atención del japones.

 **-** Esta bien, iremos-Dijo serio para después colgar y devolverle el celular a su dueño.

-¿Que paso?-Pregunto la mexicana curiosa.

-Parece ser que Alice-san, no esta muerta como nos hicieron creer-Dijo Kiku serio.

-Si nos disculpan caballeros, tenemos un avión a Escocia que tomar-Dijo antes de correr junto a Kiku, pero igual los empezaron a perseguir.

-¿Nunca nos dejaran en paz?-Pregunto Lucia algo enojada, el japones solo negó con la cabeza, después de todo, tenían muchas deudas con la justicia.

En ese momento, aparecen por unos callejones cercanos un par de motocicletas que rebasaron a los oficiales y se pusieron a la par de la latina y el asiático.

-¿Necesitan transporte-Aru?-Pregunto Yin pasando un casco a Lucia y ayudandole a subir a la moto.

-Gracias-Le agradeció la mexicana.

Ivan hizo lo mismo con Kiku, y los cuatro juntos lograron llegar al aeropuerto y se fueron en un Jet privado que ya los esperaba.

-¿Y que se debe esta sorpresa?-Pregunto Kiku mirando sorprendido a la china y al ruso.

-Solo diré que nos convencieron con algo que tenemos todos nosotros en común, familia-Aru-Dijo Yin con una sonrisa.

Los otros dos sabían a lo que se referían, ellos al parecer ya se habían enterado de lo de Alice y habían aceptado ir a esa ultima misión para recuperar a la chica, sin dudas su ida había estado lleno de sorpresas.

 **Varovia, Polonia.**

Estaba un joven de cabello rubio hasta los hombros caminando tranquilamente por las calles de la ciudad junto a una chica lituana castaña con su cabello atado en una trenza, todo estaba tranquilo, ya regresaban del trabajo en el taller de ropa que atendían, cuando en eso Feliks recibió una llamada, cosa que lo extraño a el y a su novia Tory, el polaco contesto.

-¿Diga?-Contesto algo curioso.

 _-Feliks, ¿cuanto tiempo pequeño afeminado?-_ Contesto burlón el ruso.

-Osea como que, no creo que hayas llamado para saludar, si solo llamas para molestar adiós-Iba a colgar.

- _No espero, tenemos que hablar, nos vemos en tu casa-_ Dijo Ivan colgando la llamada.

Feliks solo miro el celular cuando colgaron y luego miro a su novia, la cual no entendía nada.

-Como que, Ivan vendrá de visita-Le dijo con cara de extrañeza.

-Que raro, Ivan nunca viene de visita, no después de lo que paso con Alice y cada quien tomo su camino por separado-Dijo Tory con aire pensativo.

-Mejor no hacerlo esperar, osea como que, ya sabes como es-Dijo con una mueca de desagrado.

Los dos fueron rápido a su casa, solo para saber que al llegar, el resto del equipo ya estaba ahí.

-¡¿Que hacen todos aquí?!-Pregunto exaltada la lituana.

-Seremos breves, Alice esta viva y Allistor nos quiere para un ultimo trabajo-Dijo Lucia seria.

Tanto la lituana como el polaco no se la creían, simplemente no se hacían a la idea de que su compañera de mil batallas estuviera viva.

-Bueno, osea como que, si hay alguna pequeña probabilidad de que ella regrese, cuenten conmigo-Dijo decidido Feliks.

-Conmigo también-Se unió la lituana.

Y así fueron reclutando al viejo equipo, algunos ya tenían una vida hecha y un trabajo digno, pero lo dejaron todo al saber que su amiga y compañera Alice Kirkland estaba viva en algún lugar, cuando ya estaban todos en la base del gobierno en la que los cito Allistor, esperaron a que este ultimo apareciera.

-Hay si hay algo que odio es la gente sea impuntual-Se quejo la alemana de brazos cruzados.

-Calma Ve, de seguro no tarda-Dijo el italiano con una sonrisa, aunque nadie lo supiera era un genio informático.

En ese momento, llego Allistor con una carpeta de documentos y su asistente a lado como siempre.

-Veo que ya están todos-Los miro a todos, y el equipo le devolvió la mirada de forma seria.

-Allistor, tienes al mejor equipo frente a ti, no hagas que se arrepientan-Dijo de forma calmada Alfred.

El escoces solo suspiro, y volvió a mirar al equipo que esperaban pacientemente lo que fuera que les fuera a decir.

-Bien, ayer a las 12:30 AM, la banda criminal "2P!" se infiltro con éxito apoderándose de información clasificada, entre esa información estaban armas de energía nuclear, la responsable de este equipo es Amber J, Jones-Allistor enseño una foto de la chica, la cual por increíble que parezca era como ver a Alfred versión femenina.

-¿Y quieres que nosotros recuperemos esa información?-Pregunto Chiara, esa chica podía conseguir cualquier cosa en tan poco tiempo.

-Si, esa información en manos equivocadas, puede desatar el caos en el mundo-Dijo el pelirrojo serio-¿Y aceptan hacer este trabajo?

Todos lo vieron serios antes de dar su respuesta.

-Somos familia, y Alice es parte de esta familia-Dijo Francis, el había dejado a sus hermanas por acompañarlos.

-Aceptamos-Dijeron todos al unisono, y con en gesto serio.

Allistor solo sonrió ya tenia al equipo, ahora solo quedaba saber donde seria el próximo ataque de la banda y adelantarse al lugar para lograr atraparlos y en el proceso recuperar a Alice.

* * *

 **Espero que les guste esta nueva historia que me nació mientras miraba "Rápido y Furioso" 6 XD**

 **Bueno sin nada que decir** **los dejo, hasta la** **próxima n_n**

 **Milly Loca, Fuera.**


End file.
